


Nasty Surprises

by katambrosius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arachnophobia, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Victor puts off going to the bathroom for too long, and when he finally does, he receives a nasty surprise.





	Nasty Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a collaboration with the lovely Apollo on tumblr, who created this artwork after a conversation we had, and I turned it into a story. I hope you enjoy. You can find more of Apollo's work on their tumblr: https://yuurirashii.tumblr.com/

Victor shifted in his seat, one hand rubbing his thigh as the other clicked away at the mouse. He bit his lip and concentrated. Just a few more minutes, then he’d be finished and could go to the bathroom. Damn bills. Sometimes he wished they were just all automatic. The hand rubbing his thigh creeped up to give his crotch a subconscious squeeze, but when Victor noticed, he yanked it away to tug at his sleeve, and glanced around to make sure Yuuri hadn’t sneaked in and seen. 

With a slight huff, Victor returned his attention to the screen. He crossed his legs and tried to focus. He was already late on some of the bills, they really needed to be payed now. A few clicks and one more was payed. Then another. It took him five more minutes to finish up, and by then he was bouncing in his seat, his lip bitten to the point of cracking. 

With one final squirm as he turned off the screen, Victor’s hand moved again to his crotch, and he didn’t force it away. He allowed himself a few moments of mild relief before standing up, dancing in place slightly, and hurrying out the door. He was just feet away from the bathroom when he spotted Makkachin chewing something unrecognisable. 

He nearly panicked at the sudden fear of her choking, and bent down without a second thought to pull it from her mouth. It was big, and black, and slightly furry. Victor screamed and flung it from his hand as he recognised the spider. Eyes wide he backed away, but stopped in shock when his bladder released, soaking his pants and socks.

Victor was still frozen when the door swung open, and Yuuri rushed in, wide eyed and almost panicking. 

“What’s wrong? I heard-” he trailed off. “Vitya?”

Victor glanced between Yuuri, the puddle at his feet, and the still struggling spider. With a slight squeak, he raced into the bathroom and slammed the door. “Get rid of that thing!” he cried, and fell to his knees. He managed to resist the urge to sob, but couldn't get the image of the horrid creature out of his head. Victor was still trying to force himself to remember happy things when Yuuri opened the door. 

“It’s dead, Vitya. Dead and outside in the bin.”

Victor almost felt bad. He knew Yuuri hated killing things. Almost. 

“Vitya, are you alright?”

“I pissed myself like a baby because of a spider, and you think I’m alright?” Victor winced at how harsh his voice sounded. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. Do you want me to stay while you clean up? I’ve already dealt with the carpet.”

Victor just nodded, and didn’t fight when Yuuri pulled him to his feet and started to strip him off. He managed a slight smile when Yuuri made him look in his eyes, and murmured his thanks. Yuuri smiled back and stripped off his own clothes, stepping half into the shower to check the temperature. 

“I love you,” Victor kissed into his shoulder as they stepped under the spray together. “Sorry for being such a pain.”

“It’s okay, Vitya. I’d have done the same if it me.”

Victor kissed him properly for that, and allowed his lover to wash away the fear and lingering embarrassment. He was safe here. Completely safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have tumblr now, follow me at https://katambrosius.tumblr.com/ for updates on story progress, mini scenes, headcanons, and most importantly; interaction. Come talk to me :)


End file.
